Te cantaré
by Makoto Black
Summary: "Si tu corazón dice que sí, entonces estás enamorada."... un mensaje de amor.


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las CLAMP, autoras de CLOVER... idea y contenido... pues ya hay algo más mío que de ellas..._

_Quisiera dedicar este a la única persona para la que sé que mi corazón cantaría... para la única para la que cantó y canta aún..._

_Nada es melodía a mi alrededor, si no existe el latido de tu corazón, peque..._

_Siempre_

* * *

**Te cantaré**

_"… cuando muera, nadie lloraría por mí. Nada será afectado cuando ya no esté."_

Vuelvo a cantarle al viento, vuelvo a cantarle a mi soledad: no estás; han pasado muchos días y aunque canto la canción que hicimos juntas, el dolor de mi corazón no mengua, sigue aquí adentro aún más poderoso que antes que aparecieras, duele más que cuando estaba sola. Formé con la imagen de tu voz en mi mente una imagen tuya y la he puesto donde puedo verla todo el tiempo, sigo cantándole esa canción a mi soledad, al espacio vacío entre mis plantas, mis mascotas y mis jardines; abro mis alas ampliamente y flotó por aquí, buscando entre las motas de vacío tu presencia, pero no está, ya ni siquiera está tu voz.

Mi corazón lo decía, es cierto Oruha, mi corazón lo decía, estoy enamorada; tan enamorada que el pelaje de los gatos a mi lado no es ya tan suave como antes, la música de las fuentes y el canto de las aves no significa ya nada, no suenan igual. _Nada es melodía a mi alrededor si no existe el latido de tu corazón._

Sé, sin embargo que no estuve correspondida, lo sé; Kasuhiko, aunque desconocido para mí del todo, representa una imagen enorme en mi corazón, podría debatirme y decirte que mala, pero no lo es, por el contrario es una buena imagen, una imagen feliz. ¿Puedo sentir algo más que un profundo amor, por la persona que más has amado y que más feliz te ha hecho?... Oruha, soy incapaz de no amar a la persona que más amaste, soy incapaz, incluso por encima de los celos que me provoca de odiarlo; me gustaría haberlos visto juntos y encontrar en tus ojos ese brillo infinito de amar, amar sin límites, amar sin condiciones, seguramente se te veía tan hermosa…

Ojalá de verdad hubiéramos podido vernos, que me abrazaras fuerte contra tu pecho, que me dijeras, aunque no fuera del todo cierto, que llorarías por mí, que soy tu amiga, la mejor, que de algún modo mi existencia afectó la tuya; yo he llorado tanto por ti, Oruha, he derramado tantas lágrimas y me duele tanto tu ausencia que a veces cantar pierde el sentido, a veces ninguna canción brota de mi pecho. Te extraño, extraño tu presencia, las charlas de todo el tiempo, el sabernos del otro lado, el conocernos poco a poco; ¡qué afortunado es él de tener tu recuerdo en sus manos, sobre tu piel!

A veces, me pregunto, si pude hacer algo para detenerlo, si cuando me dijiste que ibas a morir podría yo haber abierto mis alas e ir presurosa a detenerlo; ¿qué hubieras hecho, Oruha?, quizá me habrías detenido, muy probablemente habrías dejado que te mataran porque sabías que así debían ser las cosas, que Kazuhiko debía perderte y yo seguir recordándote, oyendo tu voz entre las hojas mecidas al viento, en el sonido de las telas vaporosas que cubren mis ventanas en verano o de las sábanas entre las que me acurruco buscando un poquito del calor que me proporcionaba tu voz, tu canto. _Nada es melodía a mi alrededor si no existe el latido de tu corazón_.

¿Me habrías amado un poquito, Oruha?... dijiste que si mi corazón lo decía, entonces estaba enamorada, no te equivocaste, lo estoy o lo estuve; han dicho que pronto podré irme de aquí, sé a dónde ir, vendrá alguien a llevarme, le darán autorización para que salga y por primera vez podré ver lo que tú veías, sentir el mundo exterior en el que tú te desenvolvías; ¿puedes imaginarlo?, caminar por el mundo y entre la gente a la que cantabas… entre la gente para la que existió en principio tu voz, tu voz Oruha, la misma que me despertó, que me hizo soñar incluso en la amarga realidad en que me tocó existir… extraño tu voz.

"Kazuhiko… Kazuhiko… Kazuhiko…", lo escucho, es tu corazón, latiendo a cada paso, lleno de vida, melancólico, sabiéndose con poco tiempo, pero aferrado, latiendo con fuerza bombeando la sangre que pintaba tus labios de rojo para cada uno de sus besos, la sangre que estallaba en tu cabeza cada vez que lo sentías dentro tuyo; ¡qué música tan más hermosa debe haber brotado entonces de tu cuerpo, tu piel, tus ojos, cantándole con cada parte de ti, desde el cabello hasta los labios, porque lo amaste tanto y lo hiciste tan feliz! Cantabas a su oído y ese sonido dulce y terriblemente enternecedor retumbaba en mi corazón enamorado, en mi corazón a ti entregado, cantabas para mí también sin saberlo y renovabas el torrente de mi sangre y los motivos de mi existencia. _Nada es melodía a mi alrededor si no existe el latido de tu corazón_.

Voy a ir, Oruha, voy a ir hacia ti, seguiré cada paso para buscarte, te mostraré que igual que tú habrías llorado con mi muerte, yo te lloro cada día desde que ocurrió la tuya; amo lo que amaste, Oruha, las calles, la gente, la música, todo… y lo amo a él, lo amo como lo amaste, lo amo por guardarte en su memoria de modos que yo no podré hacerlo jamás, lo amo porque dejaste en él más de lo que dejaste en mí. Voy a salir de aquí, Oruha e iré hacia ti, ahí viene, puedo sentirlo, él al que me han dejado encargada para que me lleve hacia ti, voy a cantarte y a cantarle y él me guiará hasta encontrarme contigo, porque _yo deseo la felicidad, busco la felicidad, para encontrar la felicidad contigo, para ser tu felicidad…_

_-¿Es usted… -_Lo conozco, es como verte delante de mí, como si él trajera dentro de sus ojos el brillo de los tuyos. -_… la persona que me llevará?_ –Tomo su mano, se siente como tú, es como escuchar tu canto, Oruha.

_Nada es melodía a mi alrededor si no existe el latido de tu corazón_… pero te cantaré, mientras tenga voz te cantaré, donde estés Oruha, con quien estés, siempre… y él, Kazuhiko, me llevará hasta ti y entonces, entonces te cantaré…

… todavía mucho más.

* * *

**Nota de autor**: Espero contar con algún que otro comentario suyo, sea como sea y aunque diga que no importa más que el ser leído, son el alimento del escritor :P


End file.
